Chute du ciel
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Il était beau, Karoku. Il était beau, et il était à Eleska.


**THIS IS BLIND-NAIVE LOVE**

Eleska x Karoku.

Il était beau, Karoku. Un rayon de soleil sur une peau de lune, avec toutes les étoiles pour danser autour de lui dans la nuit noire. Il était beau, et puis d'abord, il était parfait. Où qu'on cherche. Un mystérieux papillon de nuit, une supernova de gentillesse et d'intelligence, avec un sourire triste, un regard doux et des phrases énigmatiques. Il était beau, et il était à elle. Ou il le serait. Question de temps, vous comprenez. Karoku, il avait encore d'autres constellations dans la tête qui l'empêchaient de la voir pleinement, elle, celle qui l'aimait le plus sincèrement du monde.

Mais tant pis. Il finirait par l'apercevoir, parce qu'il finirait par lui appartenir. Il était beau, mais il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle. L'obstacle était rageant, si petit, si mesquin, impossible à abattre. C'était vraiment stupide. Parce qu'elle était là pour lui, elle et pas les autres. Et surtout pas l'enfant dont il lui avait parlé en plongeant l'anthracite de ses iris dans ses yeux de rose.

Il était loin, Karoku. Loin dans ses actes, loin dans ses mots. Loin dans la bulle qui l'enfermait. Quand il évoquait l'ailleurs. Quand son père approchait pour lui conter l'avenir qu'il leur promettait. Il effleurait la partie encore rougie de la vieille bande-aide qu'on n'avait encore jamais changé sur son front, soulevant un nuage de cheveux neigeux qui s'éparpillaient au vent. Dans ces moments-là, il paraissant encore plus âgé, encore plus lointain, et malheureusement encore plus parfait. Karoku était un ange tombé sur terre dans le seul but d'éprouver sa patience. Et ça la rendait malade, de le voir, plus distant encore, plus vieux dans ses étranges soucis dont il ne sifflait mot. Enveloppé dans sa gangue de songes, il brillait plus encore.

Il avait une voix magique, Karoku. Celle d'une chimère évanescente qui transformait l'aurore en une explosion de paillettes et de papillons affolés. Et c'était encore plus sublime. Et c'était lui. Un petit bout de ce paradis qu'elle briguerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, jusqu'à ce que la fin du monde extermine ses derniers soupirs. Et Karoku disait peu de choses. Des choses simples, tranquilles. Un peu tristes, parfois. Il y avait de la mélancolie dans ses traits, qu'elle se serait fait une joie de guérir si seulement on lui en avait donné la chance. Un peu d'amertume, des fois. Une pincée de sauvagerie dans ses sourires.

Il n'y avait que lui. Etrange, comme ils étaient fades, les autres, comparés à la tranquille féérie de son unique homme. Etrange comme ils l'agaçaient et lui mettaient les nerfs à vifs. Elle n'avait jamais été patiente. Elle avait toujours tout obtenu au plus vite. Tout, sauf l'entrée de cette clef qui lui résistait, assurément liée mais repoussant l'entrée dans le coffre de son cœur.

Elle était grande, quoi ! Pourquoi la traitait-on toujours comme une gamine ? Pourquoi voulait-on la gouverner, la presser d'attendre, lui faire de stupides cachotteries sur tout ? Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-on jamais lorsqu'elle désirait quelque chose ? C'était comme ça avec son grand-père, avec ceux qui l'entouraient, avec tous. Même Uro, même Karoku.

Ça changerait. Tout changerait.

Il y aurait du bon et du mauvais là-dedans. De l'imprévisible. Des chutes dans son univers, des malheurs et des catastrophes, et sûrement plein de choses qui ne lui plairaient pas dans les fameuses messes basses dont elle apprendrait un jour la teneur. Sauf que Karoku serait à elle. Vivant, éclatant de santé, magnifique. Lui. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

C'est pour ça qu'égoïste ou pas, naïve ou pas, le monde pouvait toujours tourner à l'envers qu'elle serait toujours là. Et qu'on ne prononcerait pas le nom d'Eleska sans le suivre de celui de Karoku.

Elle s'en faisait le serment.

xx

_**NDA :**_

_Coucou ! C'est sympa, cet OS, ou ennuyeux à mourir ?_

…_écrit sur un coup de tête…_

___…accumulant les tentatives malheureuses dans l'écrire pour ne rien dire__…_

_Je suis retombée dans Karneval de manière violente (je n'avais lu que le premier tome) et je suis fan d'à peu près tous les personnages. Ce qui est génial, c'est qu'il y a de quoi écrire à peu près autant de yaoi que d'hétéro. Donc pour tous les goûts. Le dessin est trop beau, non ? _

_Petit fandom, par contre. Ecrivons !_

_Alors… Nai x Karoku, Nai x Gareki, Eleska x Karoku, Tsukumo x Hirato, Karoku x Gareki, Yogi x Gareki, Yogi x Eva (riez un peu !), Tsubame x Gareki, Akari x Ryoushi, Uro x Eleska, Eva x Hirato, Eva x Akari… Oh quel choix alléchant !_

_Ah, et puis sinon pour cet OS… c'est juste qu'il n'y a rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à détester Eleska. Je la trouve mignonne. Peut-être un peu à claquer, mais elle est tellement innocente que je la plains pour la suite des opérations. C'est un bout de chou ignorant, c'est tout. Et Karoku un beau dieu païen ^^._


End file.
